The Day I Became A Variable
by Called-Plan-and-Uke-Yutaka-Fan
Summary: Hi, I'm Demi Aschbrenner. Pronounced Deh-me Ash-breh-ner! I hate it when people say my name wrong, it's just plain annoying. What? Oh right, back to the summary! It's simple, I'm being used in an experiment where they send people off into their favourite anime. Mine is Kuroshitsuji… ON HIATUS
1. That Strange Boy in the Mirror

**The Day I Became A Variable – Preview Chapter**

**Summary: Hi, I'm Demi Aschbrenner. Pronounced Deh-me Ash-breh-ner! I hate it when people say my name wrong, it's just plain annoying. What? Oh right, back to the summary! It's simple, I'm being used in an experiment where they send people off into their favourite anime. Mine is Kuroshitsuji…**

"NOOOOOOO! It can't be finished! They have to keep going or I'll hunt them down and torture them!" I was in the middle of chucking a big tantrum because my favourite anime, Kuroshitsuji, had ended. Season two was great so why don't they go ahead and make another season. I mean seriously, they can do so much more with that!

"ARGGHHHHH! WHY!" I fell back onto my bed and smushed my face into my Sebastian and Ciel body pillow.

There was a knock at my door and I lifted my head as my older brother, Zeke, walked in.

"Would you SHUT UP with your freaking anime already!" He chucked a french fry at me. I caught the chip and shoved it in my mouth. He walked in my room laughing, "I was only joking about the anime part. I actually want you to shut up, it's late you know?"

I snagged another French fry from him and popped it in my mouth, "Yeah well if you have a problem, deal with it!" I said, crossing my arms and nodding my head for emphasis.

Zeke put up his pointer finger; telling me to hold on for a second. He gave me the fries and walked out of my room. I grabbed a handful of the salty junk food and ate them two by two. He came back in my room with a map book. He flipped to the page that had our street on it and showed me it, "You see where our house is?"

I nodded, confused to where he was getting at, "Yeah I see it."

"You're not gonna be in it if you keep up with these late night anime tantrums," He pointed to the ocean, "You'll be in there!"

I blinked and connected my eyes with his before bursting out laughing, "If I'm going anywhere else other that this house, it will be to an anime convention… Or to the houses of the people who created this anime! I want to give them a piece of my mind!" I said evilly, cracking my fingers and staring at the Kuroshitsuji DVD cover.

Zeke gave up and walked out of my room, "_Goodnight Demi!_" I rolled my eyes once he left and walked to the TV, turning it off and walking into the bathroom that was connected to my bedroom. I grabbed my toothbrush and toothpaste; squirting some toothpaste on the toothbrush and putting it in my mouth. I gazed at my reflection as I started to brush my teeth. I leaned over the basin and spat in it. I came back up to continue brushing but there was something different about the reflection; there was a teenage boy in it. I spun around in shock, "What the crap!"

A boy! There was a teenage boy in my room! How in the hell did he even get in here! He smiled at me and waved, "Sup?"

"Sup? SUP! WHO THE HELL ARE YOU AND WHY ARE YOU HERE!" I shouted at him before turning around briefly and washing my mouth out. The boy came and stood next to me, "Do you like anime?"

I stood back up to my full height, "…Yeah?" That came out more like a question instead of an answer but I brushed it off and watched the boy closely as he smiled even bigger, "Good~ what one?"

I put my palm on my forehead to think, maybe this was just some stupid dream and I will wake up soon so I might as well play along, "Kuroshitsuji without a doubt!"

He abruptly grabbed both my hands in his and gave them a squeeze, "How would you like to be a part of the anime?" He asked. I could tell he was getting excited for my answer because my hand felt like they were going numb. He was squeezing them a little too hard for my liking, "Um, 'kay…" I sounded unmotivated until I started nodding my head at the thought of being able to make the storyline how it should've been, "Yeah actually, I'd love to be a part of Kuroshitsuji!"

The boy let go of my hands, much to my relief, and pulled out an iPhone, "Just hold on a sec, and let me ask my boss for permission!"

I nodded and leaned against the bathroom sink. This dream sure is weird one… I should stop eating all that junk food for once. Get a little leafy greens into my system. I stopped and thought about eating a piece of lettuce. I shook my head and chuckled. I'll do that after I walk around New York City in my birthday suit!

I abandoned the little place I called Fairy Land and came back to Earth. The teenage boy was still waiting for his boss to pick up. I sighed impatiently and the boys' face lit up, "Ayyo, boss!"

He nodded his head before laughing, "Yeah sure, anyways, we have a new client in our hands! Isn't this great?" He waited for another couple of seconds. He shifted his weight onto one leg and started to look at his shoes, "Sure thing boss, just lemme ask her!"

He put a hand over the receiver, "My boss wants to know if you're sure about this?" I nodded my head. Meh, what the hell! I've got nothing to live for anyway. I sighed, if only this weren't a dream. This would be awesome if it really happened! I was still zoned out when he started to pat my shoulders, "You got all that?"

Damn it! I missed what he said! I was about to ask what was happening when he pushed me into my shower wall. I automatically put my hands in front of my face; preparing myself to go head-first into the cold tiled walls but the impact never came. Instead there was a change in temperature. It changed from the normal warm weather to a chilly breeze.

I began to shiver so I rubbed at my arms furiously. It isn't working! I blinked when I remembered the situation at hand. I took in my surroundings. I was in a garden of some sort and it was night time. I could barely see the hedges as I tried to get out of the shrubbery.

I gave up when I realised that I had walked in a circle instead of actually getting somewhere. The irrational part of my brain kick started into motion when I began to panic. I let out a squeak and bolted into a run. I had no idea where I was going but I hoped it would get me out of this place.

By the time I made it to the edge of the garden I was panting like no marathon runner would dream of. How can people think _running _is fun!? It's crazy! I wiped the perspiration off my forehead and looked up. I gasped at the sight just before me. It was the Phantomhive manor!

I froze when I felt someone breathing down my neck, "…Oh crap." I managed to mutter out before I was tackled to the floor. I squeezed my eyes shut and flailed my arms and legs around in horror when I felt the attacker lick my face. There was a bark that followed after and i squinted through my eyelids, "Eh? Pluto?"

Said dog-man-demon-thing nodded his head and licked my face again. My face contorted into a mix of disgust and surprise. Was I really here? In my all-time favourite anime? No! It's not possible!

"Sebastian, what is he doing?" I heard a young boy's voice ask. I realised the voice to be Ciel's.

"I believe he has caught an intruder young master~" Another voice said but this one was deeper and much more seductive. That was Sebastian.

I felt Pluto climb off of me and I let out a breath I didn't realise I was holding, "You're one heavy mutt, I'll give you that!" I rubbed my head and gazed up to the two people that were now standing right in front of me.

"What are you doing on my property little girl?" Ciel asked sternly. He was adorned in his night shirt so I'm guessing he came outside to investigate when he heard the commotion.

I stood up and dusted myself off. After finishing with that task, I faced Ciel with a hint of challenge glistening in my eyes, "Excuse me? From what I can see, you're the youngest one here _little boy blue_!"

He glared at me before asking another question, "May I inquire as to what you are wearing?"

I blinked and looked down at my clothes. They were what I normally wore. It was a purple jumpsuit with a black elastic belt hugging my skinny waist. I had a pair of black knee high converses over lace tights. To finish off the look, I sported a grey drape jacket with a pink flower sitting on top of the breast pocket. I had the sleeves rolled up to my elbows and a couple of bangles were dangling on my wrist. "What's wrong with it?"

"It is too revealing. You're not even wearing a corset!" Ciel was starting to get a little frustrated with my clueless attitude. He was about to take another step closer to me but Sebastian put a gloved hand on his shoulder.

Ciel glared at me for another brief second and looked back to his butler. I watched them as they stared at each other, exchanging silent words. Sebastian nodded at Ciel and took a step toward me, "Come with us now and we'll sort out your punishment."

I looked at them incredulously, "M-My punishment?" I asked as slowly staggered away from them. What have I gotten myself into?

**A/N: And there you have it! This chapter was just sitting, unused, in my USB for a while and I've never done anything with it. So I decided to go ahead and put it up. Yeah I know, it was a tiny chapter but it's only a preview. I'm only going to continue if I get enough reviews, so feel free to leave behind a review! Bai! :D **


	2. What Did I Do?

Chapter 2: What Did I Do?

I broke out into a run as Sebastians' words repeated over and over in my head. He said that as if I were some cat who was being cautious about the stranger who was beckoning it over with some fish. Why would I go with them if they're just going to punish me! I didn't even do anything wrong!

I ran around the corner to the front of the mansion and checked my surroundings for any signs of the demon that was sure to come after me. I leaned up against the wall and tried to blend in with the shadows it casted off. Meanwhile, Ciel was glaring at the direction I ran off in. He looked up at his butler with a quirked brow, "Well?"

"…Hmm?" Sebastian smiled innocently making the boys' anger rise, "Go after her and bring her here!" He shouted.

Sebastian smirked and bowed with a hand over his heart, "Yes my lord~" Sebastian took about six of his running steps and he could already see me. The sight was purely amusing to look at as well. He could see me darting my attention from left to right.

I could see him watching my every movement. I sprinted from the wall and back into the garden I had first appeared in. I kept running and turned my head to look behind me only to find that he wasn't there… I'm screwed. When I turned back around, I slammed into someone's chest and fell back.

"Ugh…" I rubbed my nose and looked up at the demon butler. He did his infamous close-eyed smile, "I'm sorry miss but I believe my young master needs to speak with you."

I shook my head and stood up, "He doesn't want to speak with me! He wants to sort out a punishment for God knows what!"

Sebastian kept smiling, "It's only fair that he gets to choose a punishment for you since you did trespass onto private property, don't you agree?"

I snorted in disagreement. He took a hold of my wrist while I was distracted and proceeded to drag me back to his master. I struggled in his vice like grip until we made it to Ciel. He had his arms crossed with a peeved look on his face, "Why did you run away?"

I shot him a look while clawing at Sebastian's hand, "Isn't it obvious?"

Ciel smirked at my distress and walked back into the mansion. When Sebastian was just about to pull me through the door, I lifted my feet up onto the frame and pulled; refusing to enter the manor, "You'll never take me alive!"

Sebastian raised a brow at my strange quote and resorted to carrying me bridal style. I kicked and thrashed in his arms until he sat me down on a chair in the drawing room. He didn't move away though; he kept his hands on both my shoulders in case I decided to bolt again.

Ciel was sitting on a chair in front of me with a strict look on his features, "What is your name?"

I tried to shrug off Sebastian's hands but it only made him squeeze tighter. I winced and answered Ciel, "Demi Aschbrenner."

Ciel nodded and leaned back with a thoughtful look on his face, "I'm going to ask you again, what were you doing on my property?"

His voice sounded so demanding that it sent a shiver up my spine. A young boy such as himself isn't supposed to sound like that, "… I could lie to you right now but I'm leaning more towards telling you the truth because you asked me nicely. BUT, if I tell you the truth you will instantly send me to some nuthouse far out of the country. So, I'm just going to stick with lying to you!" I stopped, wondering if I had left anything out but after realising I hadn't, I nodded my head with a grin plastered on my face.

Ciel tightened his grip on the chair arms, "Would you just answer the question!"

"Alright then, no need to get your panties in a twist." I muttered quietly hoping the demon wouldn't rat me out for it.

"What was that?" Ciel asked suspiciously.

I quickly sat up straight and answered him innocently, "I said I like your walls…" I looked at the wall across the room to add meaning to my words, "Such pretty…designs…on them." Ciel just looked at me blankly. "Iwasinmybathroombrushingmyte ethwhenthisstrangeteenageboy poppedupinthereflectionandas kedmeifIlikeanimesoisaidyesa ndnowI'mhere!" I blurted out suddenly.

That was it. They're definitely going to send me to the nuthouse! They're looking at me funny so I start to squirm in Sebastian's hold. I hated it when people stared at me, it makes me nervous, "Stop looking at me like that!"

Ciel let out an agitated sigh before resting his head on his fist. Sebastian decided to be a good little butler and repeated my sentence, "I believe she said 'I was in my bathroom brushing my teeth when this strange teenage boy popped up in the reflection and asked me if I liked anime, so I said yes and now I'm here.'"

Ciel gazed his azure eyes into my chocolate brown ones with a critical look, "So you're saying that you somehow _appeared _here because of some teenage boy?" I nodded and he closed his eye seeing as the other one was covered by an eye patch and tried to calm his nerves.

"What's going to happen to me? I mean, I didn't come here to do anything bad... I don't even know where I am." I squeaked out the last bit. That wasn't entirely a lie. Just a small… fib!

"How am I supposed to believe what you're saying? Besides, you can't just appear on someone's _private property _and go unpunished!" He stated with a cocky air floating around him.

"But I already said that I have no bad intentions!" I argued. I huffed and crossed my arms over my chest.

Ciel sighed, "Either way, you still have to be punished…Sebastian, what do you think is a suitable punishment for her?" Oh great! Just great! Now he's asking his d_emon _butler for help!

Sebastian looked thoughtful for a moment before responding with an idea, "Why don't you make her a maid? I think we could use one more staff member~! Don't you agree young master?"

I shot a looked at Sebastian; silently cursing him for his damned idea. Ciel nodded his head, "Then it is settled. You will be my maid for the time being. You are to obey both mine and Sebastian's orders. Now tell me, do you have any talents that could be of use?"

I shrugged my shoulders, "I've never really worked a day in my life so… no, not that I know of." I just made myself sound like a lazy hobo…Great first impression Demi!

"Then you will work in all areas with Sebastian." I nodded and twiddled my thumbs. This'll be awesome! Getting to work with _the _Sebastian Michaelis in _the _Phantomhive manor under my new young master _the _Ciel Phantomhive! Eep! My best friend would be so jealous right now, I can just imagine her expression after telling her how I worked alongside Sebastian, who is her favourite character by the way. Sebastian should consider himself lucky that she isn't here showering him with bear hugs and kisses!

I didn't realise that Ciel had gone back to bed and that Sebastian was standing in front of me with a concerned look on his face, "Miss Aschbrenner?" I blinked and looked at him, "It is time for you to retire. I shall take you to the servant's quarters where you will be staying from now on. Follow me."

I sighed and followed the demon butler; this certainly wasn't what I was expecting.

**A/N: There's the next chapter for ya! I'm sorry that they are so small but they will eventually get bigger. It's only because I have my other fic 'The Force of Collision' to work on, so just hang in there. Also, thankyou to those who reviewed, followed and favourited my story, it's really appreciated. Read & Review! :D**


	3. Meeting the Other Servants

**Chapter 3: Meeting the Other Servants**

"You can go now!" I whispered harshly.

"Alright then~" Sebastian said, amused that I was so easy to annoy. He shut the door and the room went pitch black.

Why was I annoyed, you ask? It was because of my 'too stubborn nature'! That's why! Sebastian had led me to the servants' quarters and held the door open so some light would help me make my way to my bed. My bed just so happened to be on the very end of the room. So I crossed my arms like a little child and refused to move until he left. When he did, I breathed a sigh of relief.

I was about to make my way to my bed but I couldn't see a_t all. _That butler was actually right! I was afraid of tripping over something so I started to shuffle my feet on the floor. I groaned at how much I must've look like a penguin right now but it's the only way I'm gonna get back to my bed.

I was making good progress until I felt my leg hit something, causing me to fall forward and land on a bed...And a man's' body. The man shouted and fell off the bed. I freaked out and screamed. I could hear more shuffling noises in the room before there was a light turned on and everyone's shocked faces were shown.

Right before my very eyes were the three servants; Bard, Finny and Mey-Rin. I sighed in relief, "Heyyo!"

They all raised a brow, "Who are you and what language are you speaking?"

I was about to reply but a mischievous smirk made its way onto my face and I prepared myself to screw with their heads, "Aww, herro! I am da noo servunt heeya at da Pharntomhyve manah!" I was actually tring so hard not to burst out laughing that throat was hurting.

They all blinked with wide eyes. Mey-Rin said to the two men, "What'd she just say?"

They replied with a shrug; still staring at me like I was some foreign creature. I waved my hand nonchalantly at them and walked retardedly over to my bed, "Nevah mynd! Sreep now, wayke up in da mawning! Bizzy dai termerow!" They hesitated before turning off the lights and heading back to their own beds. I giggled quietly and fell asleep not long after.

* * *

There was a knock at the door and Sebastian walked in, "Time to wake up! We have a manor to keep in order!" He clapped his hands twice and made his way over to me with a uniform hanging on his arm, "I have your new uniform Miss Demi. Follow me."

I nodded my head and waited for him to turn around and start walking. When he did, I purposely started to follow him like a retard, "Bai gais!" I flapped my hand at the servants and they just eyed me; watching me leave the room in style. I laughed inwardly. Demi-1, Servants-0!

Sebastian led me through a couple of halls to a bathroom and motioned for me to get changed. I took the uniform from him, shut the door, took a look at it and opened the door again, "How in the hell do you expect me to get this on?"

Sebastian did his infamous close-eyed smile, "Now, now. There's no need for such vulgar language. I shall help you." He turned me around and pushed on the small of my back to make me go back in the bathroom. Once we were in, he took the uniform from me, "I need you to get undress the top half of yourself so I can put the corset on."

I took my drape jacket off and waited for him to turn around. When he didn't I blinked and pushed on his shoulder; forcing him to turn around, "I'm not stripping with you facing me, you damn pervert!"

He chuckled and I flushed in embarrassment. Stupid butler. I unclasped the belt around my waist and set it on the floor before unzipping my jumpsuit and lowering it so it sat around my hips, "Okay."

Sebastian turned around and quirked a brow, "What is that?" He asked, pulling on the strap of my black bra. I slapped at his hand, "_This _is a bra! I don't think it's invented yet.."

Sebastian raised a brow at the mention of the bra not being invented yet but he brushed it off and sighed, "Well for me to get on the corset, I'm afraid you will have to remove it."

I face-palmed, "…Really?" He nodded, "Aw hell! Turn around again and _don't look!_"

He turned around again and waited for me to take off my bra. I slid it off and covered my chest with my arms, "Okay, you can turn around now! But keep your eyes shut!"

He chuckled and faced me with his eyes shut, "I have to wrap this around your upper body, so lift your arms up and lean them on the wall."

I did as he said. He wrapped the corset around me and started tying the laces together at the back, "I don't get why my friends complained about these things, they aren't as baAAAAD-!" I shouted out the last part when I felt Sebastian tug at the strings. He tugged again and I breathed in sharply, "Are these things…maAAAAde specially…to remove your inteEEErnal organs?" I asked him.

Sebastian chuckled, "No they are not~" He tugged again and I squeaked out a silent scream of pain.

* * *

I now had my new uniform on and I had to admit that it was pretty cool. Apart from the corset though. That was hell on Earth! I was wearing a maid's uniform similar to Mey-Rins' but my one was black and a little bit shorter. I also managed to convince Sebastian to let me wear my knee-high converse.

"Young master, it is time to wake up!" Sebastian said as he walked over to Ciel's window and pulled open the curtains. He walked over to a tray that I didn't realise he had brought in and started to pour some hot tea into a teacup, "For breakfast today we have a lightly poached salmon accompanied by a delicate mint salad. There is also a choice between toast and scones to go along with it, which would you prefer?"

Ciel lifted his arms and stretched, "…The scone." He opened his eyes. When he saw me in the room, he instantly shut them and fumbled around his bedside table for his eye patch. Once he got it, he tried to tie it on but it looked like he was having a bit of trouble so I walked over to him and did it up, "I already know that Sebastian is a demon and the proof of your contract together is on your eye. You don't have to hide it from me."

Ciel froze, "H-how did you know that!?" He shouted at me. I smiled, "Because I'm awesome okay!" He stared at me in shock and slight anger. I laughed nervously realising I had two sets of eyes on me. I covered my face and recoiled away from their prying eyes, "STOP STARING AT ME!"

* * *

**A/N: And voila! Chapter three down!**

**g-chi125: Thank you for reviewing and hopefully I'm going to update fast since it's the holidays and I have some free time up my sleeves! **

**KHRLover1997: Yes…Sebby is skilled like that. **

**tokiluv: I'm glad you like the story, I'm hoping to get a good amount of reviews for it and like I said to g-chi125, I'm going to try update as much as I can because it's the holidays.**

**PatPatterson: What'd you fail at? :/**

**Until next time! Read & Review plz!**


	4. Everything You Need to Know

Chapter 4: Everything You Need To Know

"Didn't anyone ever tell you it's rude to stare?"

"Miss Demi-"

"I mean seriously! Just look away!"

"Miss-"

"Doesn't it hurt your freakin' eyes!? Don't you want to _blink?_"

"MISS DEMI!"

"WHAT!?" I shouted; refusing to show myself from behind the curtain that was near the window.

Ciel sighed and rubbed his temples, "Go to my office and wait there." I nodded and hesitantly, but eventually, stepped out from behind the curtain. I walked to Ciel's door, did a bow because I thought it was necessary and ran down the hall. No, I do not have any clue as to where the office is! Frankly, I'm too freaked out to care.

I started to run on my tippy toes, "Oh my god! Oh my god! Oh my god! Oh my god!" I squeaked and ran into a random room and slammed the door shut. I leaned my back against it and slid down. I am so stupid! I shouldn't blurt things out like that! I slapped my forehead, "Bad Demi!"

I started to rock back and forth in a fetal position, "Now how am I going to tell them…" I started to rack my brain for ideas on how to tell them, that where I'm from, they are _characters _from and _anime _that is about Ciel's life. How am I going to tell that to them!

An imaginary light bulb popped up above my head and I stood up. I know how I'm going to tell them! All of a sudden the door opened and slammed into my face, "OOF!" I moved out of the way to see Sebastian poke his head through, "Oh my Miss Demi, are you alright?" He said with an acquitted smile.

I scowled and poked my tongue at him, "Are you alright, my butt!"

Sebastian chuckled and opened the door fully for Ciel to come through. He walked in calmly with his cane in hand. He looked so cute; I just wanted to transform into an Elizabeth and glomp him right then and there! He looked at me before beckoning me to have a seat as he took one behind his desk. He looked at me expectantly and I shifted uncomfortably in my seat, "Um…"

"Continue." He said; moving to place is chin in his palms.

I gulped and sat up straight, "Well…That teenage boy I was talking about sent me here to the nineteen hundreds when I'm actually from the twenty first century. You see, in my time, you and everything around you is from an anime."

Ciel raised a brow, "An anime?"

I nodded, "An anime is a Japanese TV animation." I began to twiddle my thumbs as he absorbed in what I said to him. He looked at Sebastian. At me. Sebastian. At me. "Sebastian, I order you to find out what's really going on! Take her out of here though, I'm going to be busy and I want no distractions!"

I paled when Sebastian bowed and began to walk over to me. I scrambled into a standing position on my chair, "Don't touch me demon!" He ignored me and pulled me over his shoulder, "Let go of me demon! Or you will be the target of my next exorcism!"

Sebastian chuckled and made his way down the hall with me kicking and thrashing on his shoulders, "Are you implying that you have already exorcised a demon?"

I looked at the back of his head like he was crazy, "Heck no! You're lucky though, you'll be my first!" I resumed to punching his back.

He smirked, "I'll be your first for many things Miss Demi~" I froze and put on a face of fear. Who says that? Now I'm thinking that there was a double meaning at that and it's creeping me out, "Dude. That was just plain dirty."

I was set down on a chair in one of the guest rooms with Sebastian putting his hands on either side of me so I didn't move. I could tell he wanted to get it over with. It was written all over his perfect face, "Now Miss Demi. Are we going to do this the easy way or the hard way?"

I crossed my arms, "Do I have to pick?"

"Unless you want to do it the hard way then yes, I suggest you do~" He stated with a challenging tone. I leaned closer to his face and tilted my head, "Hard way it is then." He was smirking widely now.

* * *

(Sebastian's POV)

This girl truly was proving to be amusing. I think she's actually one of the first women I've encountered who hasn't taken an instant liking to me. Apart from the Marchioness of course.

I raised an amused brow, "Alright then. If I think that you are lying to me, you have to take off those boots and wear the ones that I offered you before~"

She slammed her hands down on the armchairs; not realising they were actually on top of my hands, "Hell no! I won't take off my precious converse for anything!"

I chuckled, "Still want this the hard way~?"

* * *

(Demi's POV)

"I don't want _either _way! Just ask me your damn questions and get it over with!" This is why Sebastian wasn't my favourite character! Even though he doesn't show it; he knows the right strings to pull on a person's patience. So far he's doing a good job at snapping mine in two and rubbing it into my face.

"What is your full name?"

"Demitria Vonne Aschbrenner."

He smirked playfully, "What gender are you?"

I scowled and pinched his hand…His glove, "Shut up!"

"How old are you? Rather, when were you born?"

"I'm seventeen and I was born on the twenty-sixth of February."

"Where are you from?"

"Perth, Western Australia."

Sebastian gave me a sceptical look but kept going, "Relatives?"

My face dropped and I broke our eye contact, "Yeah…I have my brother Zeke."

Sebastian seemed to notice my sudden change in behaviour and decided it was time to pry more information out of me while I was weak, "What about parents? Aunties? Uncles?"

"Are we finished?" I said lowly. I was glaring at him now. Like I said before; he knew the right strings.

"Not quite. I believe you said something about being sent back in time by that teenage boy-."

My mouth made an 'O' shape, "Oooh right! I forgot to tell Ciel about that!" I laughed and scratched my head, "I'm originally from the year 2012 but some strange teenage boy popped up and offered me to be in my favourite anime which was Kuroshitsuji. The one that is about you and Ciel! The point is I have absolutely no clue as to how I'm going to get back."

Sebastian gave me yet another sceptical look, "Do you have any proof?"

"You saw my clothes." I stated simply.

Sebastian was about to ask another question but we heard a knock on the door. Sebastian walked over and opened it, "Finny, I am busy right now. What could you possibly want now?"

I saw Finny holding something behind his back but when he saw the creepy smile on Sebastian's face he instantly took a step back, "A-ah! M-Mister Sebastian! I-I found a funny looking bag with you and the young master's face on it in the garden and thought it would be a good idea to give it to you." I still couldn't see Finny but I saw his gloved hand when he held out _my _bag!

I shot up out of the chair and snatched it from the gardener. I giggled and rubbed my face against my Kuroshitsuji backpack. It was my precious baby, "How did you get here beautiful?" I stroked the front of it with adoring eyes.

I blinked when I felt eyes watching me. I looked up and saw Finny with his jaw dropped. I laughed; realising that he still didn't know I could speak his language and that I was only screwing with his head, "Don't worry Finny, I speak proper English. I was only messin' with you before." I put a finger up to my lips and winked at him, "Don't tell Bard and Mey-Rin! It'll be our little secret!" He nodded with his jaw still open and walked back down the hall.

I smiled and turned to Sebastian; shoving my backpack in his face, "This enough proof for ya?"

Sebastian looked at the bag and raised his eyebrows, "Strange, but not quite what I'm looking for~"

I groaned and put the backpack on the chair. I opened the front pocket; hoping my iPhone would be in there. I grinned when my fingers brushed over a hard case. I pulled it out and turned it on, "Score! Full battery!"

"If I may ask, what is that strange contraption you are holding?" Sebastian asked, taking a step next to me and scanning his eyes over it as I flicked through apps. I gave it to him to hold. He copied my actions and ran his thumb over the screen; his eyes widening slightly when it did something. I couldn't see it because he was holding it up in the air. Even though I'm a hundred and seventy centimetres tall, I still couldn't see it.

"Is _this _enough proof or do I need to find something else?" He didn't answer me; still fascinated with the 'strange contraption' he held. I grabbed it out of his hands and set it next to my bag. "You only lose focus on cats! Not iPhones!" I scolded him with a waggle of my finger. He looked confused and entertained at the same time. I shook my head and pulled out an Australian gold coin, "Read the back of it!"

He turned it over and sported his 'The Thinker' face, "Elizabeth II Australia 2012."

I nodded my head with a cocky grin, "Told you so!"

Sebastian sighed and put the coin in my hand, "I believe this will do. You may go help Mey-Rin with the linens while I return back to the young master."

I nodded. He walked out of the room, leaving me to myself and my things. I giggled and bear-hugged my bag again. I froze realising that I had no idea as to where the bespectacled maid was. I hastily threw my iPhone and gold coin in the bag, slinging it over my shoulder and screaming 'SEBASTIAAAAAN!' down the hallway.

* * *

**A/N: Thank you to all the positive reveiwers I've had so far! The more reviews I get, the bigger I smile. I'm going to try and update everyday now but don't be too expectant-I'm not Superman! Read & Review plz!**


	5. Completely Clueless

Chapter 5: Completely Clueless

One week later and I had already gone through everything that Sebastian and the servants do. I'd have to say that I liked cooking the best. Mainly because that's one of the only things I really paid attention to and the fact that Bard has… interesting cooking methods. Apart from that all I heard was 'blah blah-polish here-blah', 'blah blah-Mi-Mister Sebastian' and 'blah blah-Miss Demi…why is there a toenail in this tea-blah'! Right now Ciel is asking me random 'history' questions while I'm serving him tea.

"No… Nope! I have absolutely _no_ idea what you're talking about!" I smiled at Ciel with the biggest smile I could while tilting my head naively. I poured the hot substance into two cups and gave one to Ciel.

Ciel scowled and slammed his hands on his desk, "How can you _not _know!"

I leaned back against the wall and looked out the window, "There are two essential things that even you should know about me: One, I SUCK at History and two, I love alpacas! Two essential things! Be a good employer and remember them!" I took a sip and my face instantly paled. I swallowed after much internal debate and glared in my cup.

"That is unacceptable! How can you not know the Queen of your own country?" Ciel mumbled and took a sip of his tea.

"Well I'm sorry but I don't like learning a _century in the past _when I could be learning about my own time!" I said; tossing the tea out the window behind me when Ciel looked away. I _hate _tea!

"But you don't even _know_ the Queen of your time!" Ciel shouted as he glared at me.

I smiled and took a sip of my 'tea'. I put my empty tea cup on the corner of Ciel's desk and leaned over to put my hands on his shoulders, "Tsk, Ciel. Ciel. Ciel. When will you ever learn? I don't give a damn about the Queen and frankly I'm too young to become a stalker so deal with it!" I nodded my head for emphasis and took his teacup from him. I winked at him as I picked up my own and stacked it on top. I left the room with the cheekiest grin ever. I laughed when I heard a 'YOU-GET BACK HERE!'

Man, I loved getting on Ciel's nerves. I walked around the corner and chuckled, "Heh. I'm not even sorry!"

"Sorry about what?"

"AH! SWEET JESUS SEBASTIAN!" I clutched onto my chest and glared at the butler as I pushed myself up against the wall, "WHAT THE HELL!"

Sebastian chuckled and took the teacups from me, "I suggest you stop tampering with the young master, he isn't what you call a very tolerant man and in your case it seems that he isn't very patient either."

"Well whose fault is it for forcing me to work here?" I pointed out as we walked down the hall toward the kitchen.

Sebastian chuckled and pushed the door open, "Point taken…" Sebastian's eyes narrowed when he saw what had become of the kitchen.

I snickered; Bard's creativity is over the top right now. He actually managed to blow a hole in the wall. Great job Bard-Wait no! I should probably say that out loud, "Great job Bard!" I clapped slowly as I strolled my way over to him. I patted his afro and it puffed out ashes; and _this _is why Bard is my favourite!

"Bard you can clean this up! And since Miss Demi found this amusing, she can help you do it. I expect you to be finished by the end of the day and if it is not then there will be severe consequences; for you Miss Demi. Since you are~ under my orders." Sebastian wore a cocky smirk as he left the kitchen.

I growled and turned to Bard. My inner fan girl was screaming at me to glomp him but I managed to stand there with a calm and collected face, "So! Where's the food?"

Bard blinked at me dumbly, "Well uh…'ts right in the oven-!" He said. I saw him pointing his thumb over to the edge of the room.

I smiled, "You're the chef~ Go get the masterpiece!" He looked really happy that I called him the chef and his food a masterpiece so I ushered him over to the oven and he hesitated before pulling out said 'masterpiece'.

"'Ere you go." He scratched the back of his afro-cated head, "What do you need it for anyway? Sebastian usually tells me to chuck it out…"

I sent him a sympathetic glance before eyeing the 'masterpiece' again. It looked really strange so I couldn't quite tell what it was but meh! I'll try anything once and I believe there's this saying but the words escape me… I think it goes something like 'Don't cover book judge!'… Strange saying.

I had no idea what words they use in the nineteenth century to make people change their minds so I used the one that first came to mind, "Pish-posh!" Judging by the look on Bards' face; I did it wrong. He kept staring at me so I grabbed a random knife and started to cut it. I grabbed a piece and stuffed it into my mouth.

* * *

"Ciel! You have _got _to try this!"

"...No"

"But you didn't even look at it!"

He looked at it, "No."

I blinked and popped another piece of the food in my mouth, "You got no idea what you're missing out on."

Ciel watched me with a face that screamed 'I am no-bill-i-tee peasant!' "What is that rubbish anyway?"

I swallowed and shook my head, "I don't even know!"

Ciel shot up out of his chair, "You don't even know what you're eating!? You could get sick!"

I patted him on the head reassuringly, "Don't worry~ Bard cooked it!"

Ciel's face turned blue just as Sebastian walked through the door with his afternoon tea, "Young master. I have your tea ready, would you like it now sir?"

* * *

**A/N: Chapter 5 down! Don't-know-how-many to go! :) More Reviews please!**


	6. Lyrical Miracle

**Chapter 6: Lyrical Miracle**

**A/N: Not as much humor in this one… You know what? I forgot the disclaimer this whole time… I'm not gonna do it anyway because I honestly see no point in doing it when:**

**1 – You're reading from a site called FanFiction that has an anime/manga section that has a Kuroshitsuji archive section which is obviously owned by Yana Toboso! It's kind of stupid to do the disclaimer in my POV**

**2 – There is no two so just move on to the story! You didn't come here to listen to me rant… I hope…**

**Demi: Wait a minute! Wait a minute! You forgot something you twap!**

**Author: O~O What? No, I didn't.**

**Demi: *Sighs and slaps a hand over face* The whole why you haven't updated in a while… *Waves hands in the air* You know!?  
**

**Author: What in the world are you-Ohhh *Nods head in realisation and ignores the constant noise of Demi's head making contact with the wall* Well, I's simple! My friend, Nakita, just so happened to choose my things to fling halfway across the library and decided "Hey! Let's chuck her laptop with it; you know it'll be fine!" :/ So it ended up breaking two of my USB ports as well as the USB that held my stories in it! ARGH! Thank god for document manager! **

**Demi: *Blinks* Some friend you have there… **

**Author: *Laughs sarcastically* I know right! Just so long as she buys me a new one, then I'm perfectly fine with it!**

**Demi: Don't you want to hit her!?**

**Author: *Shakes head and looks at nails in boredom* Nahhh, I'm not one for violence!**

**Demi: You are one pathetic douchebag…**

**Author: I'LL KILL YOU!**

*Three days after experiencing Bard's masterpiece*

_Oh my god, Jun Jihyun_

_Why so serious?_

_Get your crayon! Get your crayon! Get your cray-get your crayon!_

I sang loudly down the hallways and jumped in front of Sebastian putting one of my snapbacks on his head then proceeding to throw some crayons to the servants, minus Tanaka. I just patted him on the head and skipped down the hall to find Ciel with everyone that I had harassed following closely behind. No, they weren't dancing along with me! They were trying to stop me from getting to their young master. I put my hand in my jean pocket and pulled out my iPhone that had the song playing out as loud as it could go.

_Get your crayon! Get your crayon! Get your cray-get your-why so serious?_

_Come on girls, c-come on boys! Come on, come on, get your crayon-crayon! _

_Come on girls, c-come on boys! Come on, come on, get your crayon-crayon! _

I found Ciel in his office and ran up toward his desk. I slid over the top on my stomach, and came face to face with the young boy himself. I put my head in my palms and nodded my head to the beat of the song. Ciel scowled and brought a hand to cover his face. Right before he was about to speak, I cut him off with some more lyrics from one of my all-time favourite songs 'Crayon by G-Dragon'

_Hana dul three four watda gatda dolligo__  
__Chabunhage slow it down simsimhamyeon jom deo ppareuge dallyeora-_

"Excuse me Miss Demi, but would you be so kind as to help me with dinner preparations for tonight? After all~ we do have a very important guest visiting tonight!" Sebastian said with what looked to be an innocent face but I knew his real intention…. A twisted punishment meant for me and me only!

I shook my head and ran a finger over Ciel's cheek. His cheeks turned a deep shade of crimson from the contact causing him to shoot up from his desk and take a couple of steps back. He blinked a couple of times, as if in deep thought, but ended up brushing it off and sending a piercing glare in my direction, "Yes, I agree with Sebastian. I also want you to change out of those… flimsy clothes and into something a proper lady would wear!"

I stared at Ciel for a moment or two before pouting, "But today is the day I get to wear what I want! Remember, you even promised to me that every Thursday was free dress day!" I swung my feet around in the air like a little kid who didn't get what they wanted. I stopped and stared at Ciel blankly; waiting for his reaction.

He cocked a brow at me and crossed his arms, "Just take a look at what you're wearing and you'll know why you have to change."

I feigned hurt and put a hand to my heart, "Why, I happen to think my clothes are pretty-ful!" I was wearing black skinny jeans with several horizontal rips across the front that had some random silver chains hanging out of them. On my feet, I had black and red Nike heels. I had on a plain white collar shirt with the sleeves rolled up to my elbow and then a brown under bust vest that hugged my form. To me, I looked like a more feminine Grell… If that was possible…

Ciel, however, hadn't been focusing on what I was saying. He had his eye trained on the activity that was going on behind me. Before I could register what was happening, I felt someone tug on my leg and fling me over their shoulder. I yelped and slapped at the air several times before my hand actually came in harsh contact with something. That something being a face. A face that belonged to a demonic butler. The demonic butler being Sebastian. To be more precise, he was pissed and it was all narrowed down to me. I cringe under his deathly glare, "…Mummy." That was all I got to squeak out before he was out the door; heading to an unknown destination.

"S-Sebastian! Where are you taking me!? Why are you-wah!" I screamed as he flung me onto a bed and held me down. He brought his hands up to his tie and yanked it off; using it to bind my wrists to the headboard. After that was finished he took a step back and smiled, "That will have to do for now! You will get your proper punishment later. I will come back for you just before the guest arrives and _I _will pick out the appropriate dress for tonight's occasion~ Til then, you are to stay in here~!"

I smiled and laid back, "Mmm 'kay!" He raised a brow at me but left nonetheless. Once I heard a soft click from the door, I instantly began to struggle against his tie. It started to loosen and I let out a soft sigh of satisfaction, "Come on~ just a little bit more!" I gave one last tug and the tie fell to the side of the bed uselessly.

"Ha-ha! I _win_!" I bounded off the bed and pulled my iPod out of my pocket again. I slid through all the artists and went onto Nicki Minaj. I looked through her songs, trying to find one that was sure to get to Sebastian. To me, by tying me to the bed, he just initiated a very interesting game that I was sure to win.

I grinned mischievously at the choice I made. I flung the door open and started to dance my way back to Ciel's office. 'The Boys by Nicki Minaj & Cassie' floating through the manor. By the time I actually found the office, the song had changed to 'Fantastic Baby by Bigbang'. I walked through the door and danced my way over to Ciel's desk and bumping my hip into Sebastian's. I heard Sebastian sigh in annoyance, "Miss Demi, you do realise that I will have to take desperate measures in order for you to cooperate~"

I stopped dancing and blinked at him in horror. There was no limit to what he meant by that. I sent him a toothy grin

_Wow. _

_Fantastic baby. _

_Dance! _

_I wanna dance, dance, dance-da-dance!_

_Fantastic baby!_

I slowly faded out after seeing a certain red-head behind Sebastian. Heh! You thought I was going to say something along the lines of being scared of Sebastian, didn't you? Well, you're wrong!

"BASSY!"


End file.
